


i'll be always falling, yeah

by meggitymeg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggitymeg/pseuds/meggitymeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pretty sure that people like him are supposed to hate people like Derek Hale. </p><p>But Derek just makes it <i>so hard</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarecrow_Dolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrow_Dolphin/gifts).



> Written for tumblr user [thinkoutofthecube](http://thinkoutofthecube.tumblr.com) / AO3 user Scarecrow_Dolphin for the [2013 Sterek Secret Santa](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com) fic exchange. First time I've ever written specifically for someone else, and I really enjoyed it! 
> 
> Title is from 'If You Were Here' by Thompson Twins - better known as the song playing during the final scene of _Sixteen Candles_.

Stiles is pretty sure that people like him are supposed to hate people like Derek Hale. 

You know the type - smart, good-looking, _popular_ \- the Jake Ryans of the world, the boy every girl wants to date and every guy wants to be. Stiles is no Jake Ryan. He’s Farmer Ted on a good day, with occasional shades of Long Duk Dong, and he’s okay with that, really he is.

(He’s not sure when he started comparing his life to a John Hughes movie, but he’s not ashamed - _Sixteen Candles_ was a cinematic masterpiece, even if Scott’s never even heard of it.)

Derek Hale is a second-semester senior, while Stiles is a lowly sophomore. Derek Hale is captain of the state-champion lacrosse team, while Stiles warms the bench. Derek Hale drives a sleek black Camaro with heated leather seats, while Stiles freezes his ass off in the ancient Jeep that used to belong to his mother. Derek Hale has had a date to every homecoming dance, winter formal, and prom since he was a freshman, while Stiles can’t even get Lydia Martin to give him the time of day. Derek Hale is taking a full load of AP classes and maintaining an A average in every one, while Stiles is in danger of failing Chemistry - not because he doesn’t know the material, but because Harris is a dick who harbors a totally irrational grudge against anyone with the last name Stilinski (but try telling that to his dad). Derek Hale raised over $400 for prostate cancer research last Movember with his full, luxuriant moustache that in no way made him look like a 1970s porn star, while Stiles can go months between shaves.

Yeah, Stiles really wants to hate Derek Hale. Really, he does. But Derek just makes it _so hard_.

* * *

Jackson Whittemore is a total douche to everyone - including his girlfriend, Lydia. Derek Hale isn’t exempt from his bad attitude; from his spot on the bench, Stiles has enjoyed a front-row view of Jackson’s crusade to maim and/or kill the current lacrosse captain since the first day of practice. 

After weeks of enduring several hours a day as the target of Jackson’s rage, the last thing Stiles would want to do is spend even more time with the homicidal sophomore - but Derek? Stiles overhears Lydia complaining to Allison about how Jackson suddenly has no time for her anymore. ‘Derek has him running extra drills every day after practice. Apparently he told Jackson he’s the most talented player he’s ever had and if he can just learn to focus his aggression into playing with his teammates instead of against them, Derek will recommend him to Finstock for captain next year.’

Stiles is pleasantly surprised to find that practice becomes much less violent (though still violent, because is IS lacrosse, after all) from that point forward.

* * *

Lydia is another reason Stiles really wishes he could hate Derek Hale - because Lydia is the love of Stiles’s life, ever since the third grade, but some days Stiles is pretty sure Lydia doesn’t even know he’s alive. Derek, though? Lydia _definitely_ knows Derek’s alive; during one of the many and frequent ‘off’ phases of her tumultuous relationship with Jackson, Stiles can only watch in mute horror as Lydia marches up to Derek in full view of Jackson and most of the school and boldly instructs the senior to escort her to the upcoming winter formal. 

Everyone present collectively holds their breath while Jackson turns apoplectic; after what feels like hours but in reality is only a few seconds, Derek smiles at Lydia and says, gently, ‘I would love nothing more, Lydia - but I can’t. Jackson’s my friend and I happen to know he’s already made plans for the two of you that night, and what kind of friend would I be if I got in the way?’ 

Before Lydia can respond, he continues, ‘By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you if you might want to get coffee with me one day this week. I’m having trouble with our latest AP Calc topic and you’re the smartest person in that class - do you think you could maybe walk me through the assignment?’ 

Lydia flushes slightly and nods. ‘How’s tomorrow after practice for you?’ 

‘That’s perfect - see you then!’ The bell rings, and everyone scrambles for their next class, Stiles included - but not before he sees the small, genuinely-pleased smile that graces Lydia’s lips.

* * *

It’s not just the popular kids like Jackson and Lydia who are on the receiving end of Derek Hale’s kindness - if it was, hating Derek would be so much easier. Stiles and Scott are in the middle of running the laps that mark the end of each lacrosse practice - why the perpetual benchwarmers have to run laps, Stiles still doesn’t get, but questioning Finstock just results in even more laps, so Stiles has learned to keep his mouth shut and his legs moving - when Scott’s gait falters and he stumbles a bit, emitting a noise which Stiles long ago learned to associate with an impending asthma attack.

Stiles comes to a stop and circles back a few yards to where Scott is bent over, hands on his knees, struggling to draw breath. Ignoring the shouts coming from the far end of the track - Finstock has clearly noticed their lack of movement - Stiles pats Scott down for his ever-present inhaler, but finds nothing. Alarmed, he meets Scott’s eyes, seeing the panic there. 

‘Scotty, I’m going to have to run back and find your inhaler.’

Scott’s breathing becomes even more labored as he struggles not to panic.

“Bro, I know you don’t want me to leave, but I have to - ‘ Stiles breaks off abruptly as a small object is shoved into his hand. Turning his head, he sees Derek standing beside him, breathing fast and clutching Scott’s gym bag in one hand. He looks down into his own hand and sees Scott’s inhaler, which he shoves at Scott, still staring at Derek. ‘How did you - ‘

Derek shrugs. ‘I finished my laps early, and saw you guys stop. It wasn’t hard to guess what happened.’

Stiles still feels wrong-footed, somehow. ‘But how did you know we needed the inhaler?’

‘Educated guess, mostly. My kid brother’s asthmatic and he’s constantly forgetting to carry his with him. I figured if Scott didn’t have one on him, it’d be in his bag.’

Stiles quirks an eyebrow - Derek’s logic is sound - and turns to Scott, whose face is slowly returning to its normal shade. ‘You okay, Scotty?’

Scott nods, his breathing still labored, but steady. ‘Uh-oh…Finstock’s on his way over and he doesn’t look happy.’

Derek moves to stand alongside Scott. ‘Stiles, you go ahead and finish your laps. I’ll explain things to Coach and take Scott back to the locker room - you can meet us there once practice is over.’

Stiles feels a burst of warmth, which he chalks up to adrenaline. ‘Aye-aye, Captain.’ He throws Scott a grin and turns back to the track, putting on a burst of speed to blow past Finstock. 

* * *

After the inhaler incident, it seems like Derek Hale continues to pop up when and where Stiles least expects him.

Stiles winds up paired with Danny, BHHS’s first-string goalie and the only openly-gay guy in the sophomore class, for an English project. They’re working on the PowerPoint for their presentation at Danny’s house when they decide to take a break and order a pizza; when they get back up to Danny’s room, his laptop’s in screensaver mode. As various photos flash up onto the screen, Stiles spots a familiar face. Looking closer, he sees Derek Hale in full lacrosse gear, standing next to a shorter, but not less hot, version of Danny, arm slung over the younger boy’s shoulder, both grinning widely.

‘Hey, when was this taken?’ Stiles asks, aiming for nonchalance. Danny glances at the screen, and his face lights up. 

‘Summer after eighth grade, during C-team lacrosse tryouts. That was a really good day.’

‘I didn’t realize you knew Derek Hale before high school?’

‘Yeah, his older sister is friends with mine. We’ve known each other a long time. He was actually the first guy I ever kissed, back when I was trying to figure out my sexuality,’ Danny volunteers, grabbing another slice of pizza.

‘Wait, what?’ Stiles asks, thinking he’s misheard. Danny laughs. 

‘He was the first person I ever told about liking guys. It made sense - he was the only person I knew that liked guys, too.’

‘Derek Hale is gay?’

Danny shakes his head. ‘No, he’s bi.’ He looks at Stiles. ‘Is that a problem?’

Stiles’s eyes widen and he shakes his head rather more vigorously than intended. ‘No, no problem at all, no sirree.’

Danny gives him a odd look. ‘Oooo-kay then. Wanna finish up this presentation?’

* * *

On the way home from Danny’s house, the gas light comes on in the Jeep. Stiles pulls into the nearest gas station, fills up the tank, and heads inside to pay, failing to notice the Camaro parked along the side of the convenience store. Perusing the candy display, he reaches for a pack of Reese’s cups, only to find another hand doing the same. Following the hand back to its owner reveals none other than Derek Hale, his right hand wrapped around a pack of delicious chocolatey-peanut-butter-goodness, and his left hand holding a box of ‘super plus’ tampons. 

Stiles looks at both hands again, then up at Derek’s face, where a light rose tint is spreading across Derek’s cheeks and nose. 

‘They’re for Cora.’

Stiles feigns an exaggerated gesture of relief. ‘I’m glad you said so, man. You had me worried for a moment there.’

Derek makes a face. ‘Ha, ha.’

Stiles laughs. ‘Right, I’ll let you get going then, don’t want to stand between Cora and her chocolate.’

Derek grins. ‘Oh, the Reese’s are mine.’

Stiles grins back, suddenly feeling a bit giddy. Reluctantly breaking eye contact, he turns and pays the cashier, then lifts his hand in a dorky kind of wave in Derek’s direction before escaping into the cool night air.

* * *

Forget hating Derek Hale. Stiles doesn’t know why he _ever_ thought hating Derek Hale was a good idea, or something he should do. Clearly he was under some sort of delusion. Whatever the reason, Stiles has suddenly come to the conclusion that Derek Hale is basically too perfect to even be REAL.

(He bemoans this fact to Scott over Skype that night when he gets home.

‘I mean, the guy’s unbelievable, you know? He’s a total Gary Stu!’

‘Gary who?”

‘Never mind.’)

Derek Hale isn’t just a smart, good-looking, popular Jake Ryan. Derek Hale is a bona-fide lacrosse-coaching, genius-flattering, asthmatic-best-friend-helping, sexuality-supporting, tampon-buying angel in disguise, and so of COURSE Stiles has fallen completely in love with him.

Oh, god. Stiles is _totally_ Molly Ringwald.

* * *

The next couple of weeks following Stiles’s gas-station epiphany are fairly uneventful. Sure, he sees Derek in the halls on occasion, and they have AP US history together (although the alphabetical assigned seating means they don’t sit anywhere near each other), and of course lacrosse practice every day - but they don’t really have any reason to interact on a personal level. That doesn’t stop Stiles from watching Derek out of the corner of his eye any time he thinks he might get away with it - or the tingles he feels on the back of his neck that make him suspect Derek might be doing the same thing.

It all comes to a head, as these things usually do, one day in Chem. It’s the last class of the day, and as usual, Stiles has done something to offend Harris - probably breathe, as that seems to be enough most days to set the man off. He’s currently enduring another round of ‘let’s insult and belittle Stiles for no reason in front of the entire class’ while his classmates use the time to catch up on Facebook and Candy Crush, when the door opens and Derek walks in. Stiles immediately catches his eye - big mistake, as Harris notices and whirls around to attack whatever Stiles might have seen. 

‘Hale! What do _you_ want?’ 

‘Sir, I’ve been asked to bring Stilinski to the office.’ Derek replies. His tone, usually pleasant, sounds a bit forced.

‘Right now?!’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Fine, whatever. Just get the little miscreant out of my sight.’

Stiles doesn’t know why he’s wanted in the office, but he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Stuffing his textbook in his bag, he grabs his hoodie and heads for the door, skirting widely around the desk where Harris is still muttering darkly. Ducking through the doorway, he waits until Derek has pulled the door firmly shut behind him and they’re alone in the hallway before asking, ‘Uh, you don’t happen to know WHY they want to see me in the office, do you?’

Derek turns to him, his stormy expression a total contrast to how Stiles usually sees him, and snaps, ‘They don’t.’

‘Huh?’

Derek scowls. ‘No one asked for you.’ He takes a deep breath, and looks at Stiles. ‘I was just passing by and heard Harris laying into you. I hate that guy - I mean, I really hate him - and you don’t deserve that from him.’

Stiles gapes. ‘So you, what, made it all up?’

Derek bites his lip. ‘Yeah.’

Stiles feels his heart speed up. ‘Wow. Uh, thanks? Wait, you’re not going to get in trouble for this, are you?’

Derek shakes his head. ‘No, don’t worry about it - Harris won’t say anything even if he suspects. Let’s just say that I know things about that guy that he doesn’t want other people knowing.’

Stiles wonders for a moment what Derek’s not telling him, but puts that thought aside in favour of noticing just how close he and Derek are standing - when did that happen? - and the fact that they’re nearly eye-to-eye…which means their mouths are on the same level, too. Stiles’s gaze drops to Derek’s mouth, swallowing hard. Involuntarily, his tongue darts out to wet his own lips, and Derek makes a small, strangled sound. Jerking his eyes back up to meet Derek’s, he throws caution to the wind.

‘Hey, do you wanna maybe….get out of here?’

Derek’s answering smile is blinding. ‘I’d love to.’

Stiles feels like his own grin is going to split his face in two. Turning toward the double doors at the end of the hallway, he senses rather than sees Derek fall into stride next to him, and as they pass through the doorway into the bright sunlight outside, heading to the student parking lot beyond, Stiles’s heart skips a beat then settles into a steady pace as he feels Derek’s long, strong fingers tangle against his own.


	2. [not an actual chapter - sorry!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _...Derek Hale raised over $400 for prostate cancer research last Movember with his full, luxuriant moustache that in no way made him look like a 1970s porn star..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of receiving 1,000(!) kudos on this little ficlet - which, can I say, THANK YOU!? I am humbled and bewildered - please enjoy this Movember photo of Derek, taken by Stiles several years after the instance mentioned in the story. :D I like to think he's only wearing that shirt to humour Stiles, at whom he is gazing in somewhat incredulous adoration. <3

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is, of course, a screengrab of Hoechlin's character McReynolds in the recent Richard Linklater film _Everybody Wants Some!!_. If you haven't seen it, you really should; the DVD comes out next month!)


End file.
